Total Mini-People!
Welcome to the greatest non-elimination camp in the history bologna! You sign up as one of your usual characters, but you're all four to eight years old! Please only be up to 4 characters. Little Users Nalyd - Nalyd Renrut (A litle rascal) - 6 years old Chibi Kendall - Sprinklemist (still emo) - 5 years old Sunshine- Sunshineandravioli (mentally unstable)- 6 years old (mentally 2 and 1/2) Ravioli- Sunshineandraviolli (sane and antisocial)- 6 years old Macaronia "Cracker"- Sunshineandravioli (smart perfectionist)- 8 years old Linguini "Cheese"- Sunshineandravioli (child prodigy)- 4 years old Steven- Codaa5 (A normal, yet talented kid) - 7 years old Tdifan1234- Tdifan1234 (crazy, hyper, weird, cody lover)- 7 years old Mel- TDI19 (normal kid, smart, creative)- 6 years old Jack- Nice, and funny, but hyperactuve and stupid- Rocky- 5 years old Jason- Kind hearted troublemaker -Rocky 5 years old Greg-thebiggesttdifan (Smart, but sarcastic and mainly thinks the world is idiotic)- 5 years old Nikki-thebiggesttdifan (Enemy of Greg, but almost like him) 5 years old Drake-thebiggesttdifan (Born leader) 9 years old Maria-thebiggesttdifan (Baby; still not developed) 1 year old Town Chuck E. Cheeses Nalyd: *kicks guy in Chuck E costum* Chibi Kendall: Nalyd, Chuck E. Cheese is a person, too. He has his own tortures and problems. Learn to sympathize. School Linguini: *working on awesome science thingy* Nalyd: *waits outside* Ravioli: *strolls in* Yo, Linguini! You've got some paint, right? Linguini: Affirmitive. Do you require the type in the pressurized canister or that generally used in home redecoration? Ravioli: ...in english, please. Linguini: *sighs* Spray paint or the normal kind??? Ravioli: Oh. Spray. *takes a few cans of spray paint and leaves* Nalyd: *waits outside, gets distracted by a flying cookie and starts walking away* Ravioli: *walks out with spray paint* Okay, kid, I got the paint. *sees that he left* ...UGH! I shoulda known... *storms off* Nalyd: *returns happily with cookie, bumps into Ravioli* Hey! There you are! Ravioli: *annoyed* Why'd you ditch me??? Nalyd: *holds up cookie proudly* See? Ravioli: ... *glares a little* I'll let it slide this time... c'mon, let's go graffiti something. Nalyd: Okay, I'm Nalyd by the way. *follows her* Ravioli: I'm Lasagni, but for some reason, everyone calls me "Ravioli". Nalyd: I think someday I'll be on reality shows. *breaks cookie in half* Want some? JaCK: *is doing math that says 4+5= Potato* Jason: *hoods him* Idiot. Ravioli: ...sure. *takes half the cookie* It sounds crazy, but sometimes I think I'll have a daughter named Amy. *laughs* Weird, right? Nalyd: Not as weird as what I think: In the future I'll be an admin on something called a wiki, and there'll be this scary girl with ravioli! And a camp of models and authors.... Weird huh? Ravioli: Wow. Crazy. But I think I can top that: a crazy old lady bursting into my apartment and asking for tea. Jack: Sometimes I think I will be used as a charcter ny some awesome guy named RockSK8R! Jason: Yeah! Nalyd: I can still beat it: I come in second on a reality show and bring shame to my family! *laughs sadly* Tdifan: Awww, I can beat that! A secret agent platypus named Perry!(lol, I'm wacthin' it now!) Tdifan: No no!--- I can do better!: uhh... me! ha ha -ha ha ha!*runs away somewhere* Steven: *Walks into the room they're all in* Hey! (in a quiet, bare room) Drake: So what's your problem? Nikki: I'm enemies with him. (points to Greg) Drake: Oh, I have a solution. (holds up tiny megaphone) AFFOID EACH OTHER! Greg: (confused) "Affoid" isn't a word. Man, the world is dumb. Playground Ravioli: *carves "Ravioli was here* on the slide with her knife* Sunshine: Ravioli, that's not nice! Ravioli: I don't care. Nalyd: *laughs* Thats funny! Ravioli: *glares at Nalyd* You think something about me's funny, kid?! Sunshine: But Ravioli, you're the same age! Ravioli: *growls a little* Nalyd: I think you're cool. (So THAT'S how they met! LOL!) Ravioli: *tries to resist, but gives a little smile* Okay, I'll take that. Wanna go graffiti a wall? Nalyd: *unsure of what that means* Okay. Ravioli: I think my little brother has some paint... *goes into the school* Jack: *finds a skateboard* Whoa!!! *performs amazing tricks on it* Jason: Show-off. Tdifan1234: heh heh..cool! Nuclear Power Plant Countryside Mountain Steven: *is laying on the path up the mountain, looking at the clouds* This is getting boring, off to school. *Runs down the path Forest Farm